wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Sonicor
The Sonicor is a Corpus wrist-mounted sidearm utilizing sonic blasts to knock down and ragdoll enemies, making it adept at crowd control. Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *High status chance on explosion. *Produces a large 5 meter area of effect explosion on impact or after its 15 meters of travel distance. **Explosion can hit enemies through solid objects. *Projectiles reflect off of solid objects and surfaces. *Guaranteed knockback against enemies; most are ragdolled and launched. *Ammo-efficient. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages *No or damage – less effective against health and armor. **Does not benefit from or damage mods. ** deals 25% less damage to flesh, further limiting its effectiveness against health unless modded accordingly. *Low critical chance on explosion. *Projectile have no critical chance and status chance. *Projectiles have linear damage falloff from 100% to 16.67% from 0m to 20m target distance (unlike other weapons with damage falloff, the falloff distances from Sonicor are not affected Projectile Speed). *Projectiles have travel time. *The projectile's maximum range is limited to 15m, affected by Projectile Speed. *Low rate of fire. *Low reload speed. Notes *The Sonicor fires a projectile that explodes upon proximity to an enemy, dealing damage and violently knocking back any enemies within a 5''' meter radius. The projectile will also explode if it reaches its maximum range of '''15 meters. **The enemy detection area for the proximity detonation is a 3-meter-radius circle perpendicular to the path of flight. **The projectile will bounce if it hits a solid environmental surface or object. **Projectile has a limited flight time, and thus range can be extended with , by making the projectile fly further in the time frame before automatic detonation. **Likewise, Zephyr's augment mod can double the flight distance. *The UI damage value of 50 refers to the explosion. The projectile itself deals up to 150 additional damage to the single closest enemy - however, the projectile is affected by damage falloff and will deal less damage the further it has travelled, down to a minimum of 25 damage. *The UI critical chance value of 10% refers to the explosion. The projectile itself has 0% critical chance. *The UI status chance value of 0% refers to the projectile itself. The explosion has 25% status chance. *While listed as alarming, the Sonicor's explosion is completely silent. The main projectile, however, has inconsistent noise levels upon directly hitting an object or enemy. Therefore, for stealth play, it is advisable to shoot beside the enemy, letting the explosion do the damage, instead of directly shooting at them. **If an enemy is killed while in the line of sight of another enemy, they will not be alerted given that the explosion deals the killing blow. *Projectiles can pass through Arctic Eximus Snow Globes. *Enemies retain their previous alertness level while ragdolled by Sonicor shots, and so will remain unaware until standing up. Enemies ragdolled while unaware can be stealth killed, granting a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus. Tips * works well on the Sonicor due to it dealing pure damage. * Due to damage dealing 25% less to the flesh of Corpus and Grineer enemies, elemental damage that has a bonus against their health is highly recommended, such as for the Corpus and or for the Grineer. * The projectile will explode at 15 meters; this can be used to damage enemies behind cover by aiming above the cover. * The projectile creates a launching explosion when it bounces off terrain, not just when it hits an enemy or reaches its maximum range. At close range, a shot angled down at the floor can launch the target into the air and then bounce up to detonate next to them mid-flight, effectively hitting them twice. * Ivara's navigator ability can be used to give Sonicor's projectile unlimited range. This will however cause the projectile to only explode upon contact with an enemy and will bounce vertically when bounced off the floor. Trivia * The Sonicor is the second weapon in Warframe to have a listed status chance of 0%, with the Stug being the first. Regardless, both weapons can inflict status effects. *The Sonicor is the first weapon ingame to have only a single physical damage type, i.e. not an elemental or combined element, as its base damage. *The Sonicor is the first wrist-mounted secondary that is not a continuous fire weapon such as the Gammacor or the Atomos. *Despite being a sound-based weapon, equipping will not affect the effectiveness of the Sonicor. Media SonicorCodex.png|Sonicor in Codex. Warframe - The Jordas Precept - Highlights Update 17.5 Warframe Sonicor Setup Guide 6x Forma (U17.8) SUPER SONICOR SUPREME BUILD 4 forma - update 17.9 Warframe Patch History *Fixed the Sonicor holster remaining visible when your Warframe is invisible. *Gave the Sonicor a bit of ‘oomph’ back by tweaking the ragdoll force to allow a more horizontal ragdoll as opposed to ragdolling in place. Does this bring it back to its skyrocketing ways? No. But now it has an appropriate amount of ‘oomph’ that doesn’t send you across the map to collect your dropped goodies. *'Conclave' **Fixed the Sonicor doing pve damage in Conclave. *Returned the Sonicor to it’s skyrocketing glory. *Fixed the Sonicor skyrocketing enemies when equipped with a high Blast build. *'Conclave' **Fixed Sonicor not causing knock down in Conclave. *The Sonicor’s camera explosion shake will no longer affect other players in the Squad. *Fixed an improper trigger finger animation appearing on players with the Sonicor equipped, but not in use. *'Conclave' **Sonicor AoE radius increased in Conclave. *Fixed an issue with the Sonicor/Gammacor holsters using the wrong energy colour. *Fixed the Sonicor sometimes appearing invisible in player hands. *Fixed the Sonicor’s projectiles not being stopped on Nullifier shields. *Fixed the Sonicor’s reload audio FX not playing. *Fixed Sonicor projectiles detonating from inside the wall of a Snowglobe. *Introduced }} Last update: